Savior
by LithiaShadowsMeow
Summary: A Black Veil Brides fanfic. She lost her savior. He lost his love. When they meet again can they keep what they lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Tears streaked my face as I stuffed another one of my belongings into a bag. This wasn't fair.

*Four days ago*

''Andy stop! That tickles!'' I laughed pushing him off me and running out the door of my house. He laughed and pounced on me causing us both to fall onto the soft grass in front of my house. We rolled over and I squealed as he rolled on top of me smiling cutely. ''I love you'' I said touching his thick black hair as our eyes locked. "I love you too, so much'' He said and hugged me before pressing our lips together. He tasted like watermelon and diet coke mixed with another flavor that was just Andy. ''Stormy! I thought I told you to stop seeing this boy! Get off my daughter you hell rat!'' We got away from each other and got up as my mom yelled at Andy to go home and dragged me into the house to yell at me some more. I had to wait for my dad and he yelled at me some more too. Before they both decided what to do with me.

*Present day*

My name is Stormy Lilac Parker. I'm seventeen with short jagged black hair and piercing green eyes. I am in love with Andy Biersac but not allowed to be around him. This is why I am being forced to live with my brother in Colorado. And being forced to leave my Andy behind. I put on some black skinny jeans, red convers, a red and black striped t-shirt with my Black Veil Brides hoodie over it. After applying my black eye shadow and black eyeliner I grabbed my things and walked out the door. I saw Andy standing in the driveway and dropped my things breaking into a run to hug him one last time. I felt his tears soak my hair as mine soaked his shirt. He bent my head up for a sweet kiss and I gladly kissed back. I was grabbed by my dad and forced into the car. As my dad drove I looked in the mirror until I couldn't see Andy anymore.

''This can be good for you honey you'll see'' He said as we drove to airport. ''How? I'm happy where I am, why make it worse?'' I said. ''Well, for one, you can be away from that boy and focus on your school work, he's just a bad influence'' ''Andy isn't a bad influence, my attitude is actually better now that I'm with him'' ''But not your grades, you'll understand soon enough'' He sighed. I just ignored him and put my headphones in.

When I was about to board the plane I got a text and my heart ached when I saw who it was from.

Andy- I miss you already

Stormy- I miss you too, I just want to stay and be with you

Andy- Same here, I wish your parents could understand

Stormy- Me too, I gotta go I'm getting on the plane now

Andy- Okay I love you *mwah* 3

Stormy- I love you too *mwah* Bye 3

Tears filled my eyes as I sat there looking out the window as I flew through the air and out of Denver. I sniffed and pulled out my i-pod. I plugged my headphones into my ears and put Knives and Pens on repeat as I closed my eyes.

I groaned as someone shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes as I realized I must've gone to sleep. ''The plane is about to land ma'am, I thought I'd just wake you up'' The attendant said. ''Thank you'' I said rubbing my eyes and putting away my i-pod.

The airport was packed as I walked outside to the front where I said I was going to meet James. I hadn't seen him in years and just hoped I remembered what he looked like. I looked up as someone called my name. ''Hey! You remember what I look like'' I said as he came and hugged me. ''Of course! Even though you cut and dyed your hair and don't have a tan anymore I will always recognize my little sister'' He laughed. I smiled at him and laughed. I loved my brother and the fact that he was always there for me helped me get through things I overcame.

''Personally I don't see why they won't let you see him, he looks like a nice enough guy' James said as I showed him a picture of Andy and me on my phone. We were at the park after unpacking my things at the house and getting me settled in. ''maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's in this band called Black Veil Brides'' I said and shrugged like it was no big deal. ''Whoa! Hold the freaking phone! My little sister is going out with Andy Biersac? THE Andy Biersac?'' He exploded like a teenage fan girl. I smiled and nodded. ''that's awesome! But apparently mom and dad don't think so'' He said. ''Guess not, I'm starving, where's a good place to eat around here?'' I said standing and stretching. ''Um, I don't really go out to eat but we can go to my friend Erin's house'' He shrugged doing the same. ''Alright lets go'' I said.

Twenty minutes later we were in a three story house with a nice looking family. Erin was rather interesting and we hit it off right away. But his twin brother Erick was my favorite though. He was crazy and loud just like me. The coolest thing about this family? They were nice and caring just like Andy and his band. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all. But I still loved and missed Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I went to the mall with Alice and Ramona, Erin and Erick's sisters. They were the same age as me so it was pretty cool and we all got along great Not one of my favorite things to do but hey it got me out of the house. I stopped walking when I got a call from someone. I squealed when I saw who it was. ''HIII STORMY!" I laughed and felt happier. ''Hey guys! I miss you all so much'' I said as the girls looked at me. ''We really wanted to talk to you honey, how's Colorado?'' Jinx asked. ''Snowy and cloudy'' I said. ''So you like it then?'' C.C laughed. ''You can't see this but I'm flipping you off'' I said. ''Oh! Here's Andy! Andy talk to your girl'' Ashley said. ''Hey babe'' My heart skipped a beat and I felt sad again. ''Hi Andy'' I said. ''When can you come back?'' He asked. ''When you're gone'' I said. ''Ha, maybe we can get your parents to change their minds?'' He asked. ''Not likely but hey, like you guys always say, never give up, never give in'' I said smiling. ''that's my girl, I'll call you later, I love you'' he said. ''I look forward to it, I love you too'' I said and hung up. Oh Andy.

When I got home I wasn't in a very good mood. And James knew that so he just backed off a little. ''Wanna go out or stay here for dinner?'' He asked. ''It doesn't matter, I'll eat anything'' I said and walked up the stairs slamming the door to my room. Tears threatened to fall but I wiped them away before they could. I changed into a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt and curled up on my bed.

They couldn't tell me what to do. There was nothing wrong with Andy. He was kind and caring, got good grades, didn't hang around with the wrong crowd, and he took care of me. Why couldn't they just see that? I would be a hell of a lot happier right now if they did.

I sighed and sat up dragging out a stuffed shoe box out from under the bed and setting it in front of me. Inside it contained pictures of me and my friends and at the very bottom were things that had to do with Andy and me.

All of the letters and notes that we wrote. I had saved every one of them. There were pictures of us at the park, the zoo, at dances and at concerts. My favorite things were the first letter Andy wrote for me saying that he loved me, a charm bracelet that had a charm of a penguin and a guitar to represent us, and the picture of us at the fair with us having cotton candy mustaches and me holding up the teddy bear he had won for me.

I smiled sadly and tacked the picture to the wall above my bed and clasping the bracelet on my wrist. I folded the letter back up and put it under my pillow and laid down cuddling the stuffed bear I never let out of my sight when I was home. I named it Blasphemy although it had nothing to do with it. I would've named it Savior but Andy already took that one. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, more tears dripping onto my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I sighed and banged my head on my desk. Just a few more minutes and I'd be free to go to lunch. I used to love school but what's so fun about it when you have no one to have fun with. Finally the bell rang setting us free. I smiled and picked up my book bag and walking out of the class room.

I maneuvered my way through the hall but was stopped by The Clones. ''What do you want now Sasha?'' I said blankly. ''I have a math test tomorrow and we want out to help us study'' She said flipping her blonde hair. ''No, I don't think so, you may boss everyone else around but I won't let you do the same to me'' I said shoving past her. ''Fine then, oh and here, you can have this back'' She said and snapped her fingers. The twins smirked and dragged my best friend out of the boy's bathroom and pushing him towards me.

''He wouldn't listen to us either so we had the jocks…. Fix him up a bit'' She laughed and walked away with her lap dogs following her. ''I keep telling you to stop trying to fight back, it gets you nowhere Jess'' I sighed leading him back into the bathroom to clean him up. He had a few cuts here and there, his nose was bleeding and he had a bruise on his leg. He just sighed and winced as I pressed a wet paper towel against his cheek. ''They said if I didn't do their homework for them that they would go after you, I had to do something'' He said and put another paper towel over his nose. ''that's sweet of you hun but I don't think I want you hurt trying to save me, if they corner you again at least yell for help or run like hell'' I laughed. He smiled and nodded.

After lunch it was back to that hell box called a class room. At least it was art. I could hear the clones whispering back and forth between each other and sneaking glances here and there at us. ''Just ignore them, if you don't listen then they can't get in'' I said to Jessie as I worked on my sketch. ''It's just… hard not to listen'' He sighed and went back to his painting.

After school it was raining so I took my time walking home. I had always loved the rain so this made my day. I hadn't heard from Andy in a while but yah know. Everyone changes. Everyone gets new interests. Guess I wasn't one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Seven Months Later…

Andy and I had stopped talking. I had lost my will to stand up for myself. Jessie had moved to California. My grades were slipping. I was a mess and my world was just crashing into a thousand pieces. If my parents could see me now then maybe they would see their mistake.

I sit in the window seal in the living room watching the snow fall, a fluffy blanket around me as I sip at a coke. James was out getting something's from the market for dinner so it was just me and my new kitten that I had named Carolyn. She was white and fluffy with big blue eyes. James got her for me so I could have something to take care and something to keep me company. At this point I would've accepted a rock. Anything to get me out of the darkness I was in now.

Smiled as I heard the ring of the small bell that was around her neck jingle my way. She jumped on my lap and nuzzled my cheek purring. Almost like she knew I was hurting. Maybe she did. I scratched behind her small ears and smiled sadly. ''Do you think Andy still loves me/'' I whispered. She just stared at me blankly before walking away. ''I guess not'' I sighed.

That night I just lay in bed starring at the ceiling. I tried texting Andy but of course no response. I gave up and smashed my phone against the wall. What's the use when you have no one to talk to? So I destroyed one problem at its source. Now if only the others would fix themselves then I would be happy. Well, as happy as it gets. I was giving up on myself now since everyone else had given up on me.

Not even a song or writing would help me like it used to. I was just going to let things take their course and see where this was going to take me. If it was driving me off a cliff then so be it. But if it was taking me to safety then that's even better. I was just waiting for one of them to happen so I could at least get on with this tragedy I call my life.

Maybe things would get better but how could they when I had lost my savior?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Two years later…

''Storm! Hurry up would yah!'' James yelled up the stairs. ''I'm sorry! I'm coming!'' I yelled back and slid down the banister smiling. I had cut my hair and dyed it a vibrant purple and obtained a whole new style and attitude. ''Ready?'' James asked me. ''as ready as I'll ever be I said and sat in the car. Today was my nineteenth birthday and we were going to a Black Veil Brides concert in the next town over. I was so excited it wasn't even funny.

We blasted Rebel Love Song as we drove and I was so happy that I was actually laughing. Something that I hadn't done in a while. I hadn't heard from Andy in like forever but hey, he had a band that he was working on and look where he is now. I had on a Black Veil Brides hoodie on over a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and lime green convers with my black eyeliner making my green eyes glow a little since it was so cloudy outside.

An hour later we were practically racing each other to the line to get in. I had gotten into the fan club online and gotten us some backstage tickets so we could hang out a little before the concert actually started. ''Let's see…. Ah here we are, Stormy and James Parker is it?'' The security guard asked. We both nodded and she smiled opening the gate and letting us run through before closing it again and going back to the line of people.

''Do they know you're here?'' James asked. ''They shouldn't, I bought the passes and tickets under your name'' I said. ''nice surprise'' he said. I nodded and stopped in my tracks. ''What?'' He asked. I swallowed and pointed to where I was looking.

There the band stood dressed in their usual leather and black make-up. And Andy, with his arm around a blonde girl's shoulders. She had my same hoodie and some orange jeans on with blue convers. I wasn't going to assume the worst but this was a bad picture for me. ''Maybe it's not what you think it is, he would never do that to you come on'' James said taking my hand and dragging me over to the group. I jumped and pounced on C.C. surprised I still could. He'd gotten massive tall. ''Is the impossible happening already?'' He asked. I giggled and got off him. It was sort of our code. An inside joke if you will. ''I'm not the head of a goldfish and shark army yet so sorry no'' I said. He laughed and hugged me tightly as did the others. It felt good to be around them again. It's like not being able to see your family because that's what they were to me.

Andy walked passed them and right up to me. He reached out and touched my hair and my lips like he was checking to see if I was real. I smiled and held his hand to my cheek. ''Hey superstar'' I said. He looked into my eyes and then… just walked away. I stood there frozen in my place as tears fogged my vision. ''Andy! Come back!'' The blonde girl shouted and ran after him. ''that's Andy's cousin Amber she was having problems at home so she came on the road with us'' Jinx explained. ''hey, don't cry Storm Cloud, he's probably just a little shocked, I'm sure he'll calm down soon enough'' Ashley said. I looked down and shook my head. ''I just want to be alone for now, I'll see you guys for the concert'' I said giving them all hugs before walking off.

About twenty minutes later I got lost and just to make it worse it started raining completely drenching me. ''Great, just great! As if my day couldn't get any worse'' I sat on the steps of a random tour bus and put my head in my crossed on my knees and sobbing. I squeaked as the door to the bus opened and hit my back. I quickly hopped off the step and stood a few feet away. ''I'm sorry, didn't mean to get in your way'' I said rubbing my eyes and moving a chunk of my wet hair from my face.

''Now I'm sure it's really you, only the Stormy I know would apologize for something that wasn't her fault and was a complete accident'' He said. I looked up and he smiled wiping the tears off my cheeks and pulling me closer and into a hug. I sniffed and hugged him tightly back. ''Why did you walk away from me Andy?'' I asked. ''I wasn't sure that it was really you and I didn't want to do anything in case it wasn't you, but you've proven to me that it is you and now I'm just happy to have you in my arms again'' He said. "Can I ask you something?'' I said pulling back and looking into his blue eyes. He nodded without hesitation. ''Kiss me in the rain'' I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

He smiled and lifted me so I was standing on his feet and wrapped his arms securely around my waist as my arms went around his neck. ''Wish granted'' He whispered before he pressed our lips together.

It was full of passion and longing but just as sweet. He tasted like chocolate and something that I couldn't describe other than Andy. I had always wanted to be kissed in the rain and he knew that. I had also never been kissed like this but I was content with the fact that it was Andy who could help me experience it. Cursing the need for air we broke apart and looked at each other. Our hair drenched as were our clothes and our make-up was running. But we didn't care as long as we were here in the same place.

''Hey! Are you guys just gonna stand there in the rain all day or are you going to come inside?'' Amber called. We laughed and made our way back onto the bus. ''The rain is letting up and that's good since the concert is in a few minutes'' Amber said looking out the window as we changed and dried our hair. ''Good, now put your shoes on, you still have something to do'' Andy said reapplying his make-up. ''Right!'' She said and jogged off. ''she does all the tech stuff'' He explained. I nodded and shrugged on one of his jackets. I took a sniff and smiled.

''I'm gonna go find James, see you after the show'' I said after pulling on my boots. He nodded and I smiled kissing his cheek before walking out of the bus. It didn't take long to find my brother since we had tickets for the front row. ''hey there you are'' he said as I came to stand beside him. ''Yeah, just a small little problem that was fixed quickly'' I chirped. ''That's good, at least you're happy, it's been awhile since I've actually seen you smile'' he said. I laughed and shoved him. ''Well get used to it'' I said.

After the show I waited with Andy as he signed things and took pictures with fans.


End file.
